(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to feeding devices and more particularly pertains to a new feeding device for inhibiting animal food and water from spilling onto a floor when an animal feeds.